


Bad fashion sense and poor decisions

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy never judges anyone's costume. But some people really take things too far.





	Bad fashion sense and poor decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Halloween for the prompt "so there is this guy who wears a knitted woollen hat"

Eggsy has a rule to never ever judge any trick-or-treaters at Halloween, no matter their apparent age or their costume. Who cares if you’re 6 or 30, if your costume comes from a shop or is only a sheet with two holes in it. The night is for simple fun and sometimes, that’s exactly what’s missing in the world.

Some people makes it really hard for him not to say anything though.

At least he manages to keep silent until he gave his candies and closed the door behind the bloke.

Harry frowns when he sees him comes into the kitchen, because he usually doesn’t leave his post until he’s got nothing left to give. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah… Just… There was that guy. With a knitted woollen hat. And shorts. In freaking October when it’s raining. For Halloween. And… What the fuck was he supposed to be dressed as?”

Harry knows it’s rather a rhetorical question, but it doesn’t stop him from answering it. “The embodiment of a bad fashion sense maybe? Or perhaps poor decisions?”

Something in his tone makes Eggsy laughs so hard and for so long, that when the doorbell inevitably rings not a minute later, Harry’s the one who has to go answer it.


End file.
